


I Can Never Hut Up

by redfiona



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, OPI Summer Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: It *was* a simple job.  If you ignored the details.





	I Can Never Hut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WeiszArse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiszArse/pseuds/WeiszArse) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> OPI: I Can Never Hut Up

He should have known there would be trouble. Lando never forwarded jobs to them unless they were impossible. Smugglers code - help yourself, and never give up easy money.

It had all sounded so simple over the holo.

It *was* simple. If you ignored the details. The credits the job would pay meant that Han had maybe ignored one detail too many. It was in a good cause. The Falcon had more than three systems on the edge of failure at the same time and they needed the credits.

The job was this. Go to Bareesh. Pick up a box of junk from a Rodian scrap vendor there. Deliver the box to Grelsh on the fifth moon of Antares IV. Receive in exchange a packet of very expensive Sho-la liver. Deliver the liver to Barosh Ungaron on Hotarn.

So far, so easy.

Then there were the details Han had skimmed over while he was trying to make sure that the contract went to them. The Sho-la liver would be ripe when they got it, which meant they had three days to get it from Antares IV to Hotarn. Sho-la liver went off quickly, and tasted worse than Bantha hide when it did. The smell was something else too. 

On top of that, Sho-la liver was one of those delicacies that the Empire frowned upon. Which explained the price of it, and the fee charged by any smuggler willing to transport it. The Empire knew that it was the height of the Sho-la hunting season, which meant it was the height of liver smuggling season so they'd stepped up patrols in the area. It wouldn't be a problem normally. The shortest way between the two points, and one that near enough completely avoided Empire space, was to go through Phlobian space.

Normally that was a nice trip. If they hadn't have been working to such a tight deadline they might even have stopped off on Phlobos II to pick up some extra work.

The thing that had skipped Han's mind while he was glibly reassuring Barosh that, of course, delivery of one non-rotten Sho-la liver wouldn't be a problem was that it was the Phlobian Year of the Sun. In Han's defence, it only came round every eight years and it wasn't like the Phlobians got aggressive, or closed their space off during it. There was no real reason for him to need to remember it normally. The only difference between the Year of the Sun and normal was that, for the year, Phlobian space was supposed to be for pilgrims to the Temple of the Sun on Phlobos only. 

Sure, it was vanishingly unlikely that the Phlobian patrols would catch them. They weren't going on the major routes on the way to Phlobos. But the Phlobians weren't idiots, and knew that it was Sho-la hunting season, and that smugglers liked to use that short-cut to avoid the Empire, so they’d increased the number of patrols too. If a Phlobian patrol caught them, they'd confiscate the Falcon and sell her for scrap. Scrap metal was one of the Phlobians main industries. It might well have been how the Rodian got the scrap he was selling in the first place. Because it must have been a valuable alloy if Grelsh was willing to swap it for a Sho-la liver.

Losing the Falcon was a result that Han would like to avoid. The simplest way, and therefore what they were going with, was to be dressed up as sun-worshipers while they were flying through Phlobian space. The Phlobians weren't likely to check that they actually were, they just had to look the part. It had required some quick shopping before they set off, because they wouldn't have the time to get fully dressed once they had the liver.

Han knew they looked ridiculous. But they both looked equally ridiculous, so he could do without Chewie's complaining about the colour of the nail varnish they were having to wear as part of the outfit. 

"What do you mean, grey isn't your colour?!"


End file.
